Moscas en la casa
by Cateyes4
Summary: Matt broke up with Amy on live TV little over a week ago and already he knows he made the biggest mistake of his life. i worte this awhile ago hope ya like it still


Moscas en la casa (flies in the house)- Matt broke up with Amy on live TV little over a week ago and already he knows he made the biggest mistake of his life.

My days without you are so dark 

So long, so gray

My days without you

My days without you are so absurd

So sour, so hard

My days without you

My days without you don't have nights

If one appears

It's useless to sleep

My days without you are a waste

Hours don't have a beginning, nor a end

Matt sat on the edge of his bed in his hotel room. He felt and was so alone. He had lost the love of his life and on top of it, he was the one who pushed her away... Her being Amy.

"Oh Amy why did I have to be so stupid?" he asked himself. He knew no one would tell him, he was alone, even his brother saw how cruel he was and did not want to be around him. It all started when Amy came to the WWF Matt knew he loved her and wanted to be with her, then came the storyline and the fights. Oh the fights, Matt never spent any time with her, and he didn't but Matt would never give in and tell her the truth..

The truth was that Matt couldn't stop his eyes from looking at ever other girl in the world. Matt look at the notebook next to him, he been trying to think of how to say I'm sorry, he read what he had:

Dear Amy,

I was blind I didn't see how I had an angle tell I lost it.........

Chorus:

So lacking in air

So full of nothing

Useless junk

Trash on the ground

Flies in the house

That all Matt keep writing he did have some other stuff but nothing as true as that. He laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep but all he could do was think of Amy, and how he would never get her back, _you hurt her do bad, and now your paying for it_ he came to see before he fell asleep.

My days like you are like a sky

Without silvery moons

Nor beams of sunlight.

My days without you are an echo

That always repeats

The same song.

Repeat Chorus

Matt woke up the next day and found that if he didn't move fast he would be late for the show. Matt begins to get up and felt something hard under him. He took it in his hands and looked at it. It was the CD Amy had given him to listen to. Normally he hated Latin music, he had taken French in school so not one word of it may sense to him. But the CD was cool, it was by this girl name Shakira her sound was different and good. Matt remembered when Amy gave him the CD because she had taped over the Spanish lyrics and put the English in. Matt put the CD in, as he got ready. He turned the CD to Amy's favorite song Moscas en la casa.

Kicking stones around

I still keep hoping that you will come back to me

I still keep searching in the faces of the elderly

For fragment of the child

Hunting for a reasons to make you believe...

I still alive

Biting my nails

Drowning in tears

Missing you so much.

Matt got dress and still had a little time. He picked up the book that came with the cd and looked at the words to Moscas en la casa. And it hit him, that the way the last week had been, the song put it better then he ever could. Matt had an idea he grabbed the cd and he bag, then was off to the arena.

Matt talk to Jack, a writer for the WWF and a man who also owned Matt a favor. After that Matt went back to his dressing room and got ready for that night. When the time came Matt walk out.

Amy and Jeff were already in the ring, running there lines about what happen and what going to happen with them, they both had no idea why Matt as coming out he was way to soon. Amy didn't even look him in the eye and Jeff looked pissed.

Matt walk up to Jeff "Jeff you're my brother, I love you, please find a way to forgive me."

Jeff nodded his head "Matt of course." And then they hugged and the fans went nuts.

Matt then turned to Amy "Amy, I hurt you more then anyone, and I didn't see tell after I didn't have you anymore that you are the most important person in my life and that you are the love of my life. But I could go on and on and could not say what I felt like once I lost you. So I found something I hope will." The song begin to play and then the last line played

mis días sin ti  
cómo duelen mis días sin ti...

My days without you.. How the days without ache..

"Amy please," Matt looked at Amy who was in tears "I nev..."

And before he could get it out never Amy kissed him, deeply and passionately as if they have not seen each other in years. Matt knew that every thing was going to be fine now, he would be fine with Amy next to him, there would be no more flies in there house.

Song In Spanish:

mis días sin ti son tan oscuros  
tan largos tan grises  
mis días sin ti  
mis días sin ti son tan absurdos  
tan agrios tan duros  
mis dias sin ti  
mis días sin ti no tienen noches  
si alguna aparece  
es inútil dormir  
mis días sin ti son un derroche  
las horas no tienen principio, ni fin

coro/chorus:

tan faltos de aire  
tan llenos de nada  
chatarra inservible   
basura en el suelo  
moscas en la casa

mis días sin ti son como un cielo  
sin lunas plateadas  
ni rastros de sol  
mis días sin ti son sólo un eco  
que siempre repite  
la misma canción

coro/chorus

pateando las piedras  
aún sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo  
aún sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos   
pedazos de niño  
cazando motivos que me hagan creer   
que aún me encuentro con vida  
mordiendo mis uñas   
ahogándome en llanto  
extrañandote tanto  
mis días sin ti  
cómo duelen mis días sin ti

words and music by: Shakira


End file.
